


For When You Miss Me

by thinkwritexpress



Series: Kinktober 2020 [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Kink Bingo 2020, fleshlight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:00:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27008485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinkwritexpress/pseuds/thinkwritexpress
Summary: With Sam gone on hunts and you busy in the bunker with research, sometimes it's hard to remember that you have a sex life.
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Reader
Series: Kinktober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951900
Kudos: 12
Collections: SPN Kink Bingo 2020





	For When You Miss Me

**Author's Note:**

> Square filled: Fleshlight  
> Ship: Sam Winchester x reader  
> Rating: M  
> Tags/warnings: phone sex, fleshlight/sex toy talk, masturbation  
> Word count: 730  
> created for @spnkinkbingo

Neither of the Winchester brothers liked when you went on hunts, so more often than not, you stayed in the bunker, content to do the research and clean house. It left you more time for your own hobbies, and you were able to finish some shows you hadn’t caught up with in ages. 

It made you nervous, Sam and Dean risking their lives without you there for backup, but you had your network of hunters on speed dial, ready to call someone in if you felt things were getting hairy and you hadn’t heard from either of them in too long.

It was hard not to feel somewhat neglected in your relationship with Sam, things often being long-distance rather than in person. He made up for this long absences by giving you all the attention you could want when he was home, but him being gone so often was difficult to handle, especially when you got to missing physical affection - even holding hands would’ve been nice. 

When you bring this up with Sam, he suggests video calling when he’s gone, and it does make things somewhat better…

It also opens up the door for phone sex, something neither of you had really given much thought or effort toward in the past. 

_ That _ opened the floodgates for exploring a different side of your sex life, and you end up browsing site after site for sex toy, kink advice, and more. You and Sam discuss things you’re both interested in trying, from handcuffs to TENS units and more, and in your searches, you stumble across the perfect thing.

A fleshlight.

You order it and it comes in all while Sam is away, so he doesn’t know. You want to surprise him, but you’re not sure how best to do that until the answer pops up right in front of you - literally. 

Cas appears out of thin air, as he usually does, startling you only a little. He shoots you a curious look but moves towards the storage room, shouting “I’m getting some spell ingredients” over his shoulder.

Giving it only a little thought, you grab a gift bag from your holiday stash and stick the fleshlight box inside, covering it with tissue paper and adding a little note. When Cas comes back, you hand it to him with a grin.

“Cas, I need you to give this to Sam. Don’t look into it, and tell him to open it when he’s alone.” 

Cas squints at you like you’re a puzzle, a common expression for him, but nods, disappearing a blink later.

You pull out your phone and text Sam “ **Give me a video call before you open what Cas has for you from me”** then go about your day, finishing a small project and a couple episodes of some TV show Dean had recommended to you. 

Sam calls you a few hours later, a grin on his face when he sees you. “Hey sweetheart.”

“Hi Sam! So, you should totally open that.” You start moving toward the bedroom, hoping this is going where you want it to go, eyes on the screen as Sam takes your suggestion.

“So the note reads ‘For when you miss me’ with a heart. That’s cute.” He chuckles and you stick your tongue out playfully, earning you a wink. You settle into your bed and watch as Sam pulls out the tissue paper, then freezes when he sees the box inside. 

“A fleshlight?”

Seeing his confusion, doubt springs to your mind, but you push forward, acting confident. “I was hoping - if you’re willing - that’d you’d like to try it out for me?”

Sam doesn’t hesitate as he nods and opens the package quickly, pulling the toy and the included lube out. He eyes them both, then looks up at your face through the screen. “I’m gonna put the phone down to go through the prep, but I’ll pick it back up when I’m all set.”

You follow his lead, prepping yourself for the pleasure, imagining Sam as the one touching you, caressing you, murmuring sweet nothings into your ear.

Sam picks up the phone again, his face coming back into view. He’s got the fleshlight positioned comfortably in his hand and he breathes out “Ready when you are” and the exhilaration of his voice excites you. 

This is going to be one hell of a sexual experiment!


End file.
